Black Knight
Black Knights are powerful enemies in Dark Souls. __TOC__ Locations With the exception of the final area, Black Knights are unique enemies that do not respawn. They can be found in the following locations throughout Lordran: *One Black Knight Sword wielder in the Undead Burg - Guarding the Blue Tearstone Ring. *One Black Knight Greatsword wielder in Undead Parish - Atop the tower near the locked gate. *Two Black Knight Sword wielders in the Northern Undead Asylum, when revisited. - Guarding the Peculiar Doll and the other at the opposite end of the long hallway beyond the second bonfire originally encountered. *One Black Knight Halberd wielder in Darkroot Basin - Guarding the Grass Crest Shield. *One Black Knight Greataxe wielder in The Catacombs - Through a crumbling floor. *One Black Knight Halberd wielder in the Tomb of the Giants - Guarding the Effigy Shield. *Five respawn at the Kiln of the First Flame and include all variations, two of which are sword wielders, and one of each of the other weapon wielders. Description Black Knights are encountered, individually, in many areas of the game as non-respawning challenges for players. At the Kiln of the First Flame, however, they do respawn. They wield various slow hitting but powerful weapons, the Black Knight Shield and wear the Black Knight Set. Lore The Black Knights were once the proud Silver Knights of Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight. Long ago they fought chaos demons and were charred black, also giving them high Fire resistance.Black Knight Shield description. Many traveled with Lord Gwyn to the Kiln of the First Flame, and were burned to ashes when he linked the First Flame, wandering the world as disembodied spirits ever after.Black Knight Set descriptions. Their disembodied spirits can be seen roaming the stairs descending into the Kiln of the First Flame. Strategy It is usually not a good idea to take on Black Knights directly, as they have high Poise and can deal huge amounts of damage. Their attacks are slow, however, meaning that they are susceptible to backstabs and parries. It's also advisable for lower level players to try and force them off ledges if possible (such as Undead Burg small bridge near bonfire or Darkroot Basin cliff) if killing them becomes problematic. This can either kill them or open them for a plunging attack to rack up some serious damage. One could also position themselves in front of a ledge, roll behind the knight as it attacks, and backstab it to knock it over the edge. If the knight dies from the fall, item drops will still be added to the players inventory like they would if the knight was killed normally. Attacking them from where they cannot reach or where they will not attack the player will make it easy to kill the knights with ranged attacks, such as bows or firebombs. Enemy information Health and souls Characteristics Attacks Axe= |-| Greatsword= |-| Halberd= |-| Sword= Defenses Axe-Knight= |-| Greatsword-Knight= |-| Halberd-Knight= |-| Sword-Knight= Drops Axe-Knight= |-| Greatsword-Knight= |-| Halberd-Knight= |-| Sword-Knight= Trivia *In Dark Souls: The Age of Fire, it is revealed that the Black Knight in the Northern Undead Asylum is actually what remains of the protagonist of the comic series, Silver Knight Arkon. Gallery Black Knight Greatsword (Kiln).jpg|Greatsword wielder Black Knight Spirits.jpg|Disembodied spirits Black-Knight.jpg|Black Knight art Black Knight 01.jpg|Concept art Tcw026.jpg|Arkon from Dark Souls: The Age of Fire. References pl:Czarni Rycerze Category:Dark Souls: Minibosses